Many industrial items are painted in clean rooms, and it may be desirable to repaint those items at a later time. Some items that are painted on a routine basis include items such as automobiles. There can be many reasons to paint an automobile; it may be a newly manufactured automobile, or it may be an automobile that needs to be repainted, or to repaint after an accident upon repair of the automobile.
In the past, what has occurred is that automobiles will be painted in accordance with a code that is provided by the manufacturer, and this code relates to a certain mixture of paint that can be utilized to match paint that is already on the automobile. However, using these codes typically does not result in a match. The remaining paint on the car may be faded or changed in some form because of time. To match paint, typically some manipulation of the paint beyond the manufacturer's code is required.
Part of this manipulation includes spraying cards, allowing the cards to dry, and then placing the card proximate the old paint on the automobile, and determining a match. These cards typically have a code on the back that indicates the exact mixture that was utilized to prepare the paint on that card. Painters in automobile body shops throughout the country typically maintain portfolios of these cards. During the preparation of these cards, it can be difficult to spray the cards and allow them to dry within the clean room. To date, there has not been a convenient way to spray, dry, and maintain these cards in the clean room while they are being dried.
The present disclosure provides methods and apparatus that can be utilized to dry one or more cards, as well as a convenient place to store the cards while they are drying.